Poison and Wine
by rasberrypumpkin27
Summary: AU- Bellamy uses Clarke to take down her mother, but he ends up falling for her in the process.
1. Chapter 1

***Well this is the first time I am writing for the 100 (usually only do anime) and since I am waiting to binge watch the rest of the first and second season…don't be surprised to see oocness (my apologies), that and I kinda suck at keeping people in character. Don't own anything.**

 ***AU because of the reason above and because I seem to like writing AUs.**

 ***I've been toying with this for a while…sorta based on the show Revenge if anyone has seen it.**

* * *

"Your hands can heal, your hands can bruise" (The Civil Wars)

It had been weeks since she last visited The Ark and she hated how _he_ had ruined it for her. She used to frequent it often, way before _he_ showed up. It was funny how despite that Finn had been the one to bring her there, she never considered it their place and instead she came to think about it as hers and Bellamy's place.

As she stepped inside the small old rustic café, a wave of nostalgia hit her. Normally, she would welcome the feeling but it physically hurt her because she had to realize that every moment with him was nothing but a lie. She thought that her mother and Finn almost destroyed her and just when she thought she was getting better, Bellamy came to finish her off, whatever was left of her anyways.

As soon as she entered, the workers recognized her and gave her a smile, to which she gave them a small smile back as she went to order. "What will it be this time?" Maya asked, a smile still on her face.

"Surprise me," Clarke smiled as she said her thanks and went to sit on one of the corner booths in the back, refusing to think about all the moments that Bellamy and her shared there. As soon as she sat down, she pulled a sketchbook from her bag, as well as pencil and started drawing what seemed to be a fire escape.

"So, where have you been? It's been a while since the gang has seen you," Maya asked as she put down Clarke's drink. Clarke looked up at Maya in surprise, pausing on her sketches and momentarily forgetting where she was.

"I've been kind of busy," she said sheepishly.

"Are you two fighting?" Maya asked.

"Who?"

"You and Bellamy?"

"…."

"It's okay. It really isn't my business but you know you can talk to me. I know you rather go talk to Raven or Octavia but you can always count on me," Maya smiled. "Enjoy," she said before she left to return to work, not waiting for Clarke to reply, which made her feel guilty. She hasn't seen anyone with the exception of Raven and that was because Raven is her roommate. Trying to shove the guilt away, she picked up the coffee and the aroma alone reminded her of him because he would always drink coffee. _Damn him._ She was so tempted to not drink it but she couldn't resist.

 _Damn him and his influence._ Before he ever showed up, she would normally drink tea but he eventually convinced her to try coffee and she eventually ended up liking it, both bitter and sweet. As she took the first sip, she frowned, not because of the taste but because out of all the types of coffee, Maya had to make her his favorite, a caramel latte. When he first told her his favorite drink, she found it hard to believe that he would pick one of the most sugared coffees. Clarke figured that he would drink his coffee black and he usually did but his weakness was the caramel latte.

Clarke sighed in contentment as she slowly finished her coffee. She could hardly taste the coffee because of all the sugar and caramel but she could really care less because in that moment she pretended that things with Bellamy were fine, that he didn't break her heart, that every moment they spent together wasn't a lie because as she sipped her coffee, she remembered all their dates that they had in the small café. In that moment, she almost believed that nothing had changed between them, that she never found out that he was just using her.

Finishing her cup of coffee, Clarke blocked all thoughts of Bellamy and worked on her sketch for a little longer, finishing it not long after. Maya offered her another cup but Clarke declined, saying that she needed to leave since she had errands to run. As Clarke was exiting the café, waving at everyone goodbye (not paying for the cup of coffee because Maya insisted), she ran into someone. Strong arms held her upright, his callused hands burning her hips, the smell of guaiacum wood, lemon and spice overpowering her senses. She didn't have to look up to know it was him because she had memorized his touch and his smell.

"Princess…"

She flinched slightly at the nickname.

"Don't call me that," she said through gritted teeth as she shoved him away, refusing to look him in the eyes. " _Excuse_ me," Clarke said as Bellamy took the hint and let her exit.

* * *

Bellamy spent a good hour deciding whether or not to get a cup of coffee at The Ark. It had been weeks since he had grabbed a cup of coffee there. He had been avoiding the place ever since the big confrontation between his prin—Clarke and him. He didn't know if she would go there even though she was the one who first went there. For the past few weeks he ended getting his coffee elsewhere because he didn't know what he could possibly say to her if he ran into her by chance. Though Clarke never officially said 'it's over' but 'the stay away from me' could easily have been translated as 'it's over'.

Bellamy sighed as he opened the door to The Ark, catching someone as he did so. If the smell of her vanilla raspberry shampoo wasn't an indication of who she was, then the way his hands burned when he grabbed her to steady her definitely made him realize it was Clarke.

He couldn't help the princess that rolled off his tongue and he inwardly flinched when _she flinched_ at the nickname. He hated how much _she hated him._

He was supposed to hate her, yet in the time he pretended to like her, he actually ended up liking her. Of course ending up liking her didn't change his original intention but somehow in some messed up way, he hoped he didn't have to give up one girl that had actually made him feel in the longest time.

His messed up fantasy never came true because she ended up finding out the truth and now she despised him. How could she not despise him, he manipulated her into helping him send her mother to prison.

* * *

 **~Not the best at grammar, I apologize.**

 **~Please review? I'm not sure if I should continue this or not… I just love Bellarke so much and wanted to write something else than the fandom I usually write in.**

 **~If I do continue, don't really expect regular updates….**


	2. Everything Has Changed

***A/N: Glad to know this story is interesting enough for follows and favorites (thanks). Normally I try not to ask for reviews because sometimes I get that some chapters are hard to comment on but receiving reviews are nice…just saying.**

* * *

After leaving the café, she ran errands because she hadn't been able to do much since her mother got arrested. It was six in the evening when she finally got home. It was an exhausting day because she hadn't been out for so long in weeks because of Bellamy and her mother. Her mother's arrest ended up being one of the biggest scandals in Alexandria, Virginia and various reporters were trying to get her story on her mother's arrest. Clarke had a really hard time getting around them because they somehow found the apartment that she shared with Raven.

They were relentless, waiting outside her apartment for whenever she did leave the building. It wasn't until the buzz of her mother's arrest eventually died off that the press eventually lost interest in her that she was finally able to leave the apartment without it being such a big deal. Her stepfather Marcus Kane offered her to let her stay with him but they both knew that she wouldn't be able to go back to that house for a while.

When she finally stepped through her apartment, she was surprised to find Lincoln and Octavia talking in her living room. She froze when they turned at the sound of her footsteps. Clarke would have asked how they got in since no one was home but she remembered that Lincoln had a spare key for emergencies.

"Clarke, why haven't you been answering us? We've called and texted you and we haven't gotten a single word from you," Octavia called out.

"Sorry," Clarke managed, as she went to stand across for them.

"A sorry? Seriously Clarke?" Octavia said as she got up from her seat.

"Octavia," Lincoln interjected, rising up from his seat to calm Octavia.

Just as Clarke was going to speak once again, the door opened once again, revealing an angry Raven, who slammed the door a little too harshly.

"Which customer made the mechanic angry?" Octavia joked.

" _He_ was not a customer," Raven replied, looking at Clarke and she immediately knew whom she was talking about.

Octavia noticed the subtle look between them. "Clarke what is going on? Please tell me? Did my idiot brother do something?"

"It's nothing Octavia. I'm _fine._ "

"Obviously, you are not fine if you won't talk to Lincoln or me. Besides, how can you be fine with everything that has happened with your mom? You just want to keep everything inside like you always do. I thought that over the past year, you have come to trust me."

"That's just it, I don't think I _can_ trust you."

Octavia looked like she had been slapped. "Fine if that's how you feel, call me when _you can_ trust me," Octavia said bitterly, passing Raven and leaving the apartment, slamming the door behind her.

Lincoln looked torn, wanting to go after Octavia but not wanting to leave without talking to Clarke. "Just go after her, we can talk later," Clarke said as she nodded towards the door.

"Fine, but we will talk about this," Lincoln promised and Clarke nodded as he left.

 ** _~Flashback~_**

 _So far, nothing that morning had gone right. She had to get up earlier than usual, her hair was not cooperating with her, she couldn't draw at her favorite spot because the park was being closed for a private wedding and she had coffee spilled on her, curtsey of Bellamy Blake._

 _Clarke had gotten up even earlier than usual because Lincoln was coming to visit for a few days. She had an hour to kill before Lincoln arrived. She offered to pick him up from the airport but for some reason he refused. He said he would arrive at her place around noon. Clarke asked him why and all he said was that it was a surprise. It had been almost a year since she had seen Lincoln and to say she was excited was an understatement. Lincoln and Wells were practically her brothers growing up._

 _Wells and her were best friends ever since she could remember because their parents were longtime friends._

 _On the other hand, she met Lincoln in the hospital. From a very young age, Clarke often visited the hospital with her father to surprise their mother whom they often didn't see because she was a very busy surgeon._

 _She actually met Lincoln when she was twelve and he was sixteen. They met on a late afternoon on a Saturday. She ran into him when she was running through the halls of the hospital after finding out that her father had pancreatic cancer. She couldn't even begin to hope that her father would be able to overcome the cancer because she heard her mom say it was terminal. Since she spent so much time in the hospital, she already knew some of the medical terminology and she knew what terminal meant so when she found about her father's condition, she didn't want to spend another minute in the hospital, so she ran, ran into Lincoln who distracted by his own thoughts, wasn't able to stop her from falling to the floor because of the impact. She had a hard time apologizing as she started to cry. Clarke wasn't one to cry but finding out that her father was going to die, made her break down. Instead of helping her up, he sat next to her as she cried to her hearts content, not offering an 'it is going to be fine' which was good because she didn't want to hear those words, instead he said, "Anywhere you will go, they will be there too." She didn't know at the time how he knew what to say. She had inkling that he was losing someone too but didn't ask. It wasn't too long before she found out that he was losing his only living relative, his grandmother._

 _After that day he was there for her and she was there for him.  
_

* * *

After finishing his coffee, he walked around town since he didn't really have anything better to do. He finally accomplished what he had been planning for so long, yet he didn't feel satisfied. He thought he would have felt something like a sense of fulfillment but he just felt empty.

It was odd, he finally took everything from the family that destroyed his own family yet, it seemed that he was starting to regret it, at least a little. He knew that his whole relationship with Clarke was based on lies but he couldn't say that everything was a complete lie or that he never felt anything for her.

By the time her mother got arrested, he was torn between ending things with her or keeping up the pretense a little longer (because he didn't really want things to end quite yet). He really wasn't suppose to fall for her, but he did and he was thinking he was pretty stupid for doing so because he was pretty sure that she helped her mother cover her crimes. In the end, he wasn't sure if it was a blessing in disguise that she caught him talking to Murphy about succeeding in his plan to bring down his mother.

Somehow along the way, he found himself outside Raven and Clarke's apartment.

"What are _you_ doing here?" Raven glared at him as she found him outside her apartment building.

He didn't answer her question. "How is she?" He didn't really know why he was asking about her. He had to stop caring about her because she helped destroy his family. Maybe he was a masochist.

"As if you care," Raven scoffed. "Now leave asshole," she said as she left him.

The problem he faced was that he did care, even though he really shouldn't have cared. Bellamy stayed there for a couple more minutes, waiting, waiting for what? He wasn't sure.

Suddenly he saw his little sister storming outside the building. "What did you do to her Bell?"

"What?" he asked, taken aback that she was yelling at him.

"Fine, I'll give you the benefit of the doubt. What happened between you two?"

"Nothing," he said but even he knew it was a weak lie.

"I swear to god you two are such stubborn idiots. One of you has to tell me what happened because I swear, I will find a way to make you guys talk."

"Not right now O."

"Bellamy, please talk to me," Octavia pleaded.

"I can't Octavia," he said as he turned around, leaving Octavia with Lincoln who had just joined them.

"Talk to Clarke and I'll talk to my stupid brother."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

* * *

"What happened Clarke? And you better tell me everything," Lincoln said as he handed her a cup of tea as he sat next to her on the couch.

"Everything was a lie. He used me."

 ** _~Flashback~_**

 _Clarke normally always ordered a cup of tea and today wasn't an exception. As she went to the other side to wait to pick up her blueberry green tea, she noticed a tall, tan, dark curly haired guy, whose back faced her, flirting with one of the baristas (one that must be new because she had never seen her before). She rolled her eyes and as she did, she didn't notice that he was turning around. Next thing she knew, they collided, causing him to spill his iced coffee (since the lid on it wasn't properly capped) on her gray V-neck t-shirt._

 _"Ugh, just what I needed," she grumbled as she inspected her shirt._

 _"Did I just ruin a hundred dollar shirt?" he asked, a smirk on his face._

 _Clarke was going to reply with a sarcastic comment but then she looked at him and noticed that he was pretty good looking. He had slightly dark brown eyes and she also noticed that he had some freckles on his face._

 _"It's kind of rude to stare at people," he smirked._

 _"Not only did you spill coffee on me, don't apologize, but you also make rude comments. I can totally see why that barista likes you so much," Clarke sarcastically replied as she eyed the barista._

 _Bellamy didn't even bother looking back at the barista. "I'm not rude, you are the one that ran into me," he shrugged. "Maybe you should be the one apologizing to me."_

 _Clarke shook her head as she eyed his drink. "Well I'm sooo sorry," she rolled her eyes._

 _"Apology accepted princess," he smirked._

 _"Princess?" she looked at him as if he had gone insane._

 _"The tiara tattoo on your cheek," he said as he cupped her cheek and touched the tattoo with his thumb, but he quickly withdrew his hand afterwards._

 _Though the touch was brief, Clarke couldn't help but like the feel of his rough hand on her cheek. She could feel herself blush, which she tried to hide from him but she knew she failed because she saw him smirk._

 _"Oh," she answered. She was going to tell him that she forgot to wash it off after volunteering at the hospital. A little girl she was helping named Charlotte, had asked her to tattoo it on her cheek because she said wasn't able too and she didn't want it to go to waste so she had asked Clarke to put it on since she could. Clarke didn't wan to disappoint the little girl, so she tattooed the fake tattoo on her cheek. Before she was able to tell him anything, the barista called her name. "Well that's me," she said as she got past him, grabbing her blueberry green tea._

 _Just as she opened the door he called out, "I'll see you around princess."_

 _"I hope not," she replied. Clarke didn't have to look back at him to know that he was most likely sporting a smirk on his face._

* * *

"I'm pretty sure even the first time we met was a lie."

"I'm not following you Clarke."

"I don't even know if I should be telling you this Lincoln."

"Why? Because I don't want to get in between you and Octavia."

"Why would it come between Octavia and me?"

"I meant it when I said I don't know if I can trust her."

"Why wouldn't you be able to trust her Clarke?"

"Look Lincoln, Bellamy got close to me so he could find information to put away my mom in jail. You know I barely talk to my mother, the only times I actually visit or talk to her is because of my stepfather Marcus Kane. I honestly had no idea about the hospital fraud."

"I know you didn't Clarke."

"Anyways, I don't know when or how he did it but apparently he found enough evidence that proved that my mom was guilty of fraud. I know it sounds bad but I'm kind glad he did it. I never knew my mother could stoop so low but that doesn't mean that I can look past the fact that he used me to get to my mother."

* * *

Bellamy refused to tell Octavia anything. He hadn't involved Octavia in anything before and he didn't want to start that now. To say she was mad was an understatement. He was in the middle of preparing a very late dinner for him and Octavia when there was a knock on the door. Octavia went to answer it and he swore he heard Lincoln say he was sorry to Octavia as he strode into the kitchen.

All he could say was Lincoln before a fist hit him in the jaw.

"Lincoln!" Octavia yelled, going in between Lincoln and him, trying to prevent anything else from happening.

"You hated me because you didn't want me to hurt Octavia and you purposely sought to hurt Clarke, you really are something Bellamy," he said in disgust.

"Does Clarke know you are here?" Bellamy couldn't help but ask.

"No if she knew, she would probably kill me. I would say that you better stay away from her from now on but that was always your intention wasn't it. Hurt her mother by sending her to prison and by hurting her daughter and then walk away? Did I get it right?"

"Lincoln…"

"Don't. Look I'm sorry Octavia. We can talk tomorrow, but I need to head back to Clarke's, she needs me right now."

"Don't worry Lincoln," she said.

After Lincoln left, Octavia looked at Bellamy expectedly. "You will tell me everything."

* * *

 **~So I don't know how confusing it will be if I continue writing from the present with flashbacks in between…if y'all have any problems with it, let me know.**

 **~Review?**


	3. Fine

***A/N: Short but kinda wanted to get this chapter out as more of a warning to say that though I am not going to write smut, there will be some scenes that will be more on the low M side (if anyone has a problem with that…you can skip those scenes)**

* * *

In the end, he told Octavia the whole truth. She seemed more disappointed then anything, which was worse than her being mad. After he finished telling her everything, she just got up and walked away. For an entire week she ignored him. He tried talking to her but every time he attempted to talk to her, she would lock herself in her room or would leave the apartment (sometimes not even coming home, texting him that she was staying with Lincoln). He couldn't do anything about it because he couldn't risk her being angrier with him.

Bellamy could hardly concentrate on anything during that entire week. Not giving it much thought, he called Echo to see if she was busy.

 ** _~Flashback~_**

 _He saw his mother struggle. He watched the determination to work to provide for them but it seemed that she was never satisfied. She was his hero growing up, always admiring how she would put them before anything, always trying to give all she had to give. She was always a loving and happy person, always making the best of their situation._

 _When he turned sixteen, the age where he could legally work, he decided to help his mother because he wanted to lighten her load. He didn't want his mother to continue breaking her back when he could do something to help her out. For some time he worked as a busboy at a local restaurant on the weekdays and on the weekends he ended up cleaning some offices. The two jobs put a little strain on school but it wasn't something he couldn't handle because he was smart._

 _Despite his mother's gratitude for helping her out, it seemed to trouble her even more. After a couple of months of working he started noticing some changes in her. He noticed that his mother started feeling more tired, started eating less, and had frequent headaches. It once got to the point where his mother refused to do anything, threating to kill them and kill herself if he wouldn't leave her alone. Though she threated him, she didn't do anything when he took her to the hospital._

 _He was there when she was diagnosed with major depression. His mother refused to talk to the doctor that came to attend to her as well as the others. It wasn't until the director of the hospital came, that her mother seemed comfortable enough to talk. After discussing the situation at hand, the doctor recommended Aurora to stay in the hospital to receive treatment because it seemed to her that she could possibly cause herself or someone else harm if she didn't stay at the hospital._

 _He normally didn't like doctors or hospitals but the way she explained the situation and helped them feel less scared about his mother's illness, made him like the brown-haired doctor. Bellamy Blake would never forget the day that he met Dr. Abigail Griffin._

 ** _~ End ~_**

He didn't know why he called Echo to come over. Ok, maybe he knew why. He just wanted a distraction from the mess he called life. Before Clarke, he and Echo had a 'friends with benefits' relationship. They were two broken people who needed company but they broke it off when he started dating Clarke. Though cheating on Clarke would have helped with his revenge, he couldn't bring himself to do so because he didn't believe in cheating, no matter the circumstance.

When Echo and him finished, he couldn't help but feel even worse about himself. Though he wasn't able to find his release, he was able to make her come, several times actually.

It seemed that Clarke had ruined all other women for him. _Great._ Bellamy exited his room, leaving a naked and sleeping Echo in his room, as he went to fix himself a late dinner.

He was in the process of cooking some pasta when the door opened. He didn't bother turning around because he figured Octavia would just lock herself in her room again, without talking to him, so when Clarke spoke, he dropped the spoon he was using to cook the sauce.

"I want to hear your reasons," she said.

Bellamy whirled around to face an annoyed Clarke and an apprehensive looking-Octavia.

"What?" he asked.

"I told you this was stupid, O," Clarke rolled her eyes.

"Bell, just tell her what you told me."

"…"

"Just say it," Clarke said, almost pleading with him, as if she was looking for a good enough reason for him to have used her the way she did.

"…"

"Bellamy? Are you making me dinner?" Echo said as she slipped out of his room, just wearing his shirt.

 **Clarke**

Clarke watched in horror as she saw a girl with brown and blonde highlights leave Bellamy's room with only his shirt to cover her. She felt as if she had been slapped in the face. _I should have known better. I really meant nothing. How many times do I have to get my heart broken until I finally learn._

"Oh, I'm sorry. You didn't tell me that you were going to have company. I'm going to go change and leave."

"No, it's _fine._ Your _fine,_ he's _fine,_ everything is _fine._ But I just remembered that I have to do something and I have to leave, so you don't have to," Clarke said to the brunette as she turned to leave.

"Princess…"

"Don't. It's Clarke and I'm sorry for interrupting you. I didn't realize that you guys were doing important things." With those words, she left.

She vaguely heard Octavia that she and Bellamy were going to have a talk later as she left the apartment.

* * *

 **~I hope I'm not vilifying Bellamy too much…he is to blame on some things but…as always there are two sides to every story…**


	4. Where it All Begins

***A/N: Don't own the lyrics.**

 **~I like the sad eyes, bad guys  
Mouth full of white lies~ **(Halsey)

* * *

"Seems I have a thing for people that lie to me? Huh Wells?" Clarke spoke to the grave, tears gathering at the corners of her eyes. She ran her hand along the grave, pausing at the writing of beloved friend. She was grateful to Octavia for leaving her alone after she said she was going to visit her father, Wells and Charlotte. It was fortunate for Clarke that they were all buried in the same cemetery. She only paused momentarily by her father's and Charlotte's graves because she thought she would find more comfort in Well's presence today. Well's knew how she struggled letting people in, always trying to keep people at arms length so she wouldn't get her heart broken. "I'd like to tell you that I'd told you so because he broke my heart after I started to let him in. The worst part was that he didn't have to try as hard as Finn did."

* * *

Bellamy cursed his luck as he left his apartment. As soon as Clarke and Octavia left, Echo followed soon after, saying she didn't want to make matters worse by staying any longer. Bellamy readily agreed and after Echo left, he decided to chase after Clarke and Octavia. He knew he wasn't going to catch up to them anytime soon because they had a pretty big head start. He figured Clarke wouldn't go back to her apartment at the moment if she wanted to avoid him because that was the first place he would go looking for her.

Then a thought occurred to him, she would most likely be in the cemetery. Clarke once told him that she liked going to the cemetery to talk to her dad or to her best friend Wells, so he decided to head over there. Just as he decided to head to the cemetery, he heard a shot, he turned around to see where the sound came from but his vision began to blur. He vaguely heard someone scream and heard footsteps running towards him. He then felt something warm across his stomach as he noticed that he was shot as the blood seeped through his shirt. As he staggered to the floor, he vaguely heard someone say something akin to 'a gift on behalf from Dr. Griffin'. Instead of trying to search for the shooter, he turned his attention to a head with long brown hair and green hazel eyes filled with worry as he closed his eyes and murmured that 'it was a gift from Dr. Griffin', before everything turned black.

* * *

 _He woke up to the sun blinding his eyes. He turned when he felt someone move in his bed. At first, he thought it was Echo, so he quickly tried to get out of bed but a hand reached to catch his wrist and somehow managed to pull him on top of her. To his surprise, it wasn't Echo but it was Clarke. She smiled at him before she pulled his head down so she could kiss him. Bellamy realized that he must dreaming because he knew for a fact that Clarke hated him for what he did to her but he pushed the thought aside because all he wanted to think about was how good Clarke's lips felt against his own. She tugged at his hair and he couldn't help but let out a moan when she tugged on his hair. Suddenly, she reversed their positions, so she was on top and he couldn't help but marvel at her beauty. Even though her hair was in total disarray, he couldn't help but think that she was still so beautiful. She slightly pushed the hair from his face and gave him a heartbreaking smile, which made his heart clench. He grabbed some of the strands of her hair and easily returned her smile, with a smile of his own. Her eyes shined with happiness at his smile. "You know, I can count the amount times you have smiled with two hands," she smiled._

 _"What are you talking about? I smile," he faked indignation._

 _"But those smiles are not real," she added._

 _He looked at her with awe in his eyes and he couldn't help but let out the words that he never wanted to tell her. "I love you."_

 _"I know," she laughed, which made Bellamy's heart stop momentarily before she added," I love you too."_

* * *

She hates him. That's what she tells herself. Hates him for using her. Hates him for sleeping the brunette girl with blonde highlights. Hates him for helping send his mother to jail.

Actually, she doesn't hate him. She loves him.

She actually hates herself for loving him, but nevertheless runs to the hospital when Octavia calls her, telling her that Bellamy had been shot and that she was heading to the hospital. She asks her to call Lincoln and tell him because she could barely call her. Clarke told promises she will call Lincoln and that she will be there soon. Octavia weakly protests that Clarke doesn't have to but Clarke tells her that she'll come anyway.

After calling Lincoln and telling him the situation, she hangs up on him after he tells her that he will be at the hospital as soon as he can.

When she arrives at the hospital, she sees a visibly upset Octavia. Clarke rushes to Octavia and hugs her as the brunette begins to cry.

"What happened O?"

"When you called me to let me know that you were going to the cemetery and wanted to be left alone, I texted Lincoln were you were going to at just in case anything happed since I decided that you needed some space and that I needed to talk to my brother. Hoping to catch him before he left anywhere, I rushed back to the apartment but when I got there I heard a shot and screamed when I realized that Bellamy was the one to get shot," Octavia divulged.

"Where is he right now?" Clarke asked.

"He is in surgery right now."

"How long until he is out?"

"I'm not sure. The doctor said he would keep me updated."

Clarke and Lincoln stayed with Octavia the entire night. He had made it out of surgery successfully but Bellamy was not out of the woods just yet. There was the possibility of infection, so he had to stay in the ICU. After he was clear for limiting visiting hours, Octavia stayed with him the majority of the time. Since the only people that could visit him at the time was family only, Octavia lied to the doctor, saying that Clarke was his wife, to give Clarke the opportunity to spend a moment to be with him. However, before Clarke went to Bellamy's room, Octavia repeated the last words that her brother murmured before he passed out. Hearing those words made Clarke angry but she kept her face impassive so Octavia wouldn't worry about her since she had so much more to worry about than her feelings.

As she entered the room, she couldn't help but feel anger boil in her blood as she saw him lay on the hospital bed so helplessly.

The words that Octavia told her floated through her mind. Of course her mother had somehow managed to hurt her in another way. She though she wouldn't have to deal with her any longer after she was sent to prison but it seemed that she would never get rid of her presence.

She was so tired of everyone lying to her and stepping all over her. It would be easier to walk away from it all but the memories would never stop haunting her. What did Bellamy once say, 'Slay your demons when you're awake'.

That was what she was going to do. Slay her demons and move on.

She walked over to him and she couldn't help but brush some of his curls from his face. As she continued watching him, she thought about the conversation that she had with Octavia that convinced her to talk to Bellamy at his apartment. Octavia had said that they needed to clear some things because they were jumping to some wrong conclusions. Clarke thought that it didn't really matter anymore after seeing him with Echo because she was certain that he never loved her. Despite knowing that fact, she realized that she couldn't hate him. She knew that despite the whole sham, she loved him and would find out the reason why his mother sent someone to kill him. Just because he didn't love her, didn't mean that she didn't love him and no matter how much she hated the fact that she used him, didn't mean she want him to die.

She pressed a kiss to his forehead and whispered an 'I love you' before she decided to leave. With a new determination, she decided it was time to pay her mother a visit.

* * *

 **~Thanks to the couple people who have been** **reviewing! I don't tend to write a lot so... it means a lot that you still review.**


	5. Secrets

**A/N: Thank-you to the people that reviewed, it's a big motivating factor to keep writing.**

* * *

Clarke told Octavia and Lincoln that she was going to go home and take a quick nap and come back later. Lincoln didn't believe Clarke but before he could question her, she told him that someone had to stay with Octavia, leaving no room for argument. She quickly bid them goodbyes and went off to visit her mother.

When Clarke was growing up, she used to admire her mother. She loved how her mother did all she could to save lives. Yes, there were times she wished she could see her mother more, but she knew that her mother's job was very demanding.

As Clarke grew older, her relationship with her mother withered little by little. Her father was always the one that helped facilitate their relationship, but when he died, it was as if she lost her mother as well. For the most part, Thelonious Jaha and Marcus Kane, who eventually became her stepfather, raised Clarke.

Clarke closed her eyes and clenched her fists as she waited for the guards to bring her mother into the small gray room. Luckily, she was able to meet her mother in such a short notice, they usually did not allow visitors on such short notice, but they made an exception this once. She had to get answers she kept reminding herself as she waited for her mother. She honestly wanted to bolt right out the room when she heard her the guard say her mother's name.

When she opened her eyes, there across from her, separated by only by the wall, she faced her mother. She slowly unclenched her fists and reached for the phone, just as her mother did the same.

"Clarke, I am so glad you came to see me…"

"I didn't do it for you, I just want to know the truth."

"Clarke it was never my intention to hurt you…"

"But it was your intention to hurt those other people then?"

"You need to understand…"

"I don't need to understand anything, just tell me everything."

" I suppose you need to know the truth. I guess I'll start from the very beginning. Well, you were twelve when I was recommended to become director of the hospital. There were several people that supported me and wanted me to try and rise to become the director. I didn't know there reasons for supporting me but I knew that I wanted to become the director because I wanted to change people's lives for the better…"

"But instead you ruined them…" Clarke interjected.

"Please Clarke. I need to tell you this before you judge me." Clarke looked into her eyes and saw such remorse and guilt that she wanted to believe her mother but didn't know if she should.

"Go on, I won't interrupt you anymore," Clarke relented.

"Like I said, I thought I could help my patients more by becoming director. I wanted to be the director so I could gain more funding to help patients who couldn't afford healthcare coverage and so much more but the people that supported me didn't turn out to be such good people. I didn't realize at the time, but they only helped me so I could do their dirty work. I didn't realize I was being manipulated at first because they made sure I trusted them enough that I wouldn't question their actions. However, little by little I realized that they didn't have the best intentions for the hospital or the patients. It wasn't until one specific patient became involved where I finally confronted them. By that time, it was already too late. I couldn't do anything to help that patient. I was so deep in there schemes that I couldn't do anything anymore."

"Why not? I'm pretty sure you could have done something!" Clarke would have continued but was shut up effectively when Abigail gave her a grim look.

"They threated your life Clarke. I couldn't take that risk," Abigail said, as tears threatened to spill.

"So, instead you let someone else suffer?"

"Clarke…"

"What do you want me to say? Do you want me to say that everything is fine because you did it to save my life? I can't because I'm sure they were just bluffing," Clarke finished.

"Clarke, they were being serious." Clarke shook her head, refusing to believe her mother. It was then that a guard told them that they only had five more minutes.

"I should just leave," Clarke said, as she was about to place the phone back in its place.

"Clarke, you may not understand, but just know that I love you. I know that you may resent me right now but you have to listen to me carefully.

"What?"

"I need you to stay away from Bellamy."

"And why is that?" Clarke asked through clenched teeth. It wasn't as if she wanted to see Bellamy other than to make sure he was doing fine in his recovery but still, she didn't like her mom telling her what to do.

"He's trouble…"

"I thought we already had this discussion," Clarke huffed.

"I mean it Clarke. They know it was him that figured out my involvement in the fraud."

Clarke looked at her mom suspiciously. As far as she knew, Bellamy used her to expose her mother but she was never able to find out why he did it. She still had yet to question him about it but as she looked at her mom, some things started to click as her mind started to put things together.

"What was the patient's name?"

"Clarke…"

"What was the patient's name?"

"It was… Aurora Blake."

Clarke's mind started spinning, it couldn't have possibly have been Bellamy's and Octavia's mother. Blake was a common last name right? "Did you…?

"It was Bellamy's mother and yes we both knew each other when you introduced us," Abigail answered her daughter's unasked question.

"Times up ladies," the guard said as he came to take Abigail away. Clarke watched as her mother begged for another a couple more minutes but the guard said she only had seconds.

"Clarke, please stay away from him."

"Mom…"

"For both your sakes," she added. "They were responsible for your father's death and for Bellamy getting shot. Please stay away from him," she pleaded as the guard came back to tell her that time was up. Clarke wanted to ask her mom what she meant by 'they being responsible' for her father's death and Bellamy getting shot. Clarke shook her head in frustration. Her father died because of the cancer, how was it possible that someone else was responsible for his deathr? She came to see her mother for answers and instead she had more questions.

* * *

 _"You want forgiveness, fine, I'll give it to you. You're forgiven."_

 _Bellamy kept repaying the words over and over in his head. It was over a month ago that Clarke had come to visit him. She wanted the truth and he wasn't going to deny her the right to know everything, not if he wanted her forgiveness. After he finished explaining how his mother was a victim of the hospital, supposedly receiving treatment for her depression, when in reality she wasn't. Not only did she not receive treatment, the hospital still billed her. He was seventeen when he and Octavia lost their mother. Luckily he didn't need to pay the hospital because they had Medicare. It seemed that the hospital was stealing money from Medicare even though it didn't treat its patients. He wanted to sue the hospital right after he lost his mother but he had more important things to worry about, like taking care of his sister. Fortunately enough, his mother's friend Anya took them in and helped them be on their feet._

 _She then asked him when she started his plan. He said he didn't really go into detail until Octavia got into college because she was his number one priority. However, he started investigating the hospital as soon as his mother's funeral passed. Bellamy then explained to Clarke that his mother was his mother's doctor at first but when her responsibilities as the director became too much, she just assigned his mother to another doctor even though she said he would help his mother. He then went on to tell her that he almost knew everything about his mother and her family on the day that he met her. He wanted to tell her that after dating her, she surprised him because she wasn't the stuck-up princess that he thought she would be, but he knew that Clarke didn't care about that._

 _After he finished explaining, they both stayed silent for a while. Clarke's expression gave no clue to what she was thinking or feeling so he asked her if she thought she could ever forgive him and she responded by saying, 'You want forgiveness, fine, I'll give it to you. You're forgiven."_

 _He was going to call bullshit on her insincere forgiveness but she said she meant her forgiveness. He should have felt relief that she had forgiven him, but her forgiveness felt like she was severing all connections with him._

* * *

"Are you even listing to me Bell?" Octavia asked as she tried to gain her brother's attention whose attentions was on something or rather _someone_. Octavia followed where her brother's attention lay and finally figured why he was spacing out. Across the room, she saw Clarke dressed in a floor-length red-wine colored dress with a lace bateau jacket and a satin trim around the waist with her hair pulled into a braided bun. She was laughing at what she assumed was a joke that Jasper had finished telling. Octavia noticed that her brother was attempting to hide a fond smile as he watched Clarke from afar.

Octavia pulled her brother's arm, effectively gaining his attention. "What O?"

"I said, don't you think we should say our congratulations to the couple?"

"Not now O, they are busy," he argued, as he continued staring at Clarke.

"Come on you baby," Octavia joked as she proceeded to drag Bellamy to where Clarke was.

Bellamy couldn't believe he was letting his sister drag him towards Clarke. Her last words kept repeating in his head. She said she was being sincere when she said she forgave him but he still couldn't process it.

As they got closer towards the couple and Clarke, he saw Lincoln and Raven fast approaching. Though Clarke may have forgiven him, it didn't seem that Lincoln and Raven were going to be welcoming him with wide-open arms anytime soon.

"Congratulations," Bellamy and Octavia said in unison to Jasper and Maya when they finally reached them. Jasper and Maya turned to look at them and said their thanks before saying they needed to go around once more so they wouldn't look back for staying too long with only one small group of people.

Now with only Clarke, Raven, Lincoln and Octavia and Bellamy left together, it slightly became awkward because nobody wanted to be the first one to say anything.

"I'm glad you went with my choice," Octavia finally spoke.

Everyone seemed a little lost at Octavia's words until Clarke took the bait. "Well it was this or Raven's choice and well, yours was more modest," Clarke chuckled.

"Hey, I resent that."

"Come on Raven, your dress for Clarke was more for a bachelorette party," Octavia chimed in.

"Well it wasn't like it said this engagement party was black and tie," Raven shrugged.

"Well one could only assume so since it's Maya's parents we are talking about."

"Well Maya is so down to earth even though her parents are made of money. I would think that one didn't have to wear long and formal gowns, since she wouldn't care," Raven frowned.

"Just because she wouldn't care, doesn't meant that her parents wouldn't," Clarke added.

"Fine you guys win, but how are you suppose to hook-up with a guy if you have to wear a super long dress like this," Raven added.

"Raven, aren't you starting to see that guy Wick?" Clarke asked, confused.

"What? Raven why didn't you mention this to me," Octavia exclaimed.

"I was going to but Clarke had to ruin everything," Raven rolled her eyes.

"Well I wasn't going to say anything if you didn't mention anything about you trying to have a random hook-up," Clarke grumbled.

"I wasn't talking about me, I was talking about you. I mean, I know I'm smoking in this strapless red dress but it can't always be about me," Raven laughed.

At the mention of Clarke having a random hook-up with some guy, both Bellamy and Lincoln stiffened, both for different reasons.

At that precise moment, Raven's phone rang so she excused herself as she went to answer her phone call where there wasn't too much noise. Octavia then took the opportunity to drag Lincoln onto the dance floor, claiming that they were playing her favorite song. Bellamy vaguely heard Lincoln grumble how every song was her song. However, he didn't miss Lincoln's glare at him for being left alone with Clarke.

"I'm surprised you didn't bring her," Clarke said as soon as Octavia and Lincoln left. Bellamy knew she was talking about Echo.

"Clarke…"

"Sorry, I didn't mean for it to sound like that." It was just then a familiar song came on. Bellamy didn't know if he should be cursing his luck or be happy at his fortune. Clarke immediately recognized the song because she immediately said she needed a drink.

"Not so fast Princess," Bellamy said as he took Clarke by the arm before she could slip away.

"Bellamy…"

"It's just one song, that's it."

Clarke eyed him warily for a few seconds before agreeing to which earned her a heartbreaking smile.

However, before they could head to the dance floor, a hand stopped her from leaving, which made Clarke turn around.

"Finn?"

* * *

 **~I know some of you may not be fans of Finn, but the genre is drama so I kinda had to bring him in to create more drama... Hopefully you guy aren't too upset. However, should I even bother bringing in Lexa? Bellarke is total endgame but I don't know if I should include Lexa in the storyline because I could manage it...I probably** **won't include her if I at least get two people that say no.**


	6. Tell me why

**A/N: This chapter is very short and not much happens. These next few chapters will dwell on the past.**

 **Also, thanks for the feedback. I won't add Lexa (I finally got to binge watch the next season and I dislike Lexa as much as some of you). I was only considering her for some more drama in the plot, but since the people who didn't want her in it spoke up, I'm more than happy to oblige to that.**

 **someone: Thanks! All I can say is that Finn doesn't appear in Clarke's life too much (at least romantically speaking...so he really isn't too much of a threat for Bellarke. Though I do have to add him because he does contribute to part of the storyline so I can't completely write him off...but I really wouldn't worry about him interfering with Clarke and Bellamy.**

* * *

 _~Flashback~_

 _It was irritating how often she would see his beautiful freckled face. Yes, she found him infuriatingly annoying but it didn't mean she couldn't see how devastatingly handsome he was_. _After the whole coffee incident, she didn't see him again until two days later. She was finishing the book Flowers for Algernon when a hand tipped her book upwards, forcing her to look up at the intruder with a scowl._

 _"Did I upset the princess?" Bellamy teased as he withdrew his hand before she could smack it away._

 _"Why are you here?" she asked, annoyed that he was here and that he might witness the tears that were threatening to spill because of the ending of the novel._

 _"Well since this is a café…I guess I'm here for some coffee," he smirked._

 _"I didn't mean, the café, I meant my booth," she said, putting her book down and wiping the tears out of her eyes._

 _"I'm sorry Princess, didn't mean to upset you with my presence," he joked but his apology seemed sincere._

 _"It's not that," she laughed slightly as she picked her book up. "I'm just a little upset with the ending," she clarified which made him frown. "What?" She asked when she noticed his frown._

 _"I thought the ending was really perfect. It was good because it was realistic and forcing it to have a happy ending would have made the whole book pointless. Maybe everything in your world is perfect but most people don't have happy endings, Princess," he added bitterly._

 _His words stung. Her life was anything but perfect. She didn't know why his words were affecting her so much because she had barely met him. Maybe it hurt because she had been judged her entire life. She never really made many friends in high school or college because she always seemed stuck-up. At one point, she stopped caring and embraced the role of the stuck-up because it hurt a lot less. She figured that since people were going to judge her for someone she wasn't, she might as well embrace it and let the people think whatever they wanted to think of her._

 _"They carried all they could bear, and then some, including a silent awe for the terrible power of the things they carried," Clarke recited as she decided to get up and leave as a large calloused hand tried to trap her into staying, but she was too quick and swiftly left without looking back._

* * *

 _It was infuriating how she got under his skin. It wasn't just the fact that she was the daughter of the woman who was responsible for the death of his mother. It was also infuriating that she happened to be very attractive and happened to quote one of his favorite books. Yes he would prefer any books about Greek and Roman mythology but he did read other types of genres contrary to what his friends or Octavia would say._

 _So here she was in the bar where he sometimes worked, dressed in a metallic_ _sleeveless mini bodycon dress with a low v-cut that brought his attention to her assets more than once. She was not alone though; she came with a brunette with tan-skin and brown eyes who wore a black bodycon dress. Not aware of him, they both make their ways towards the bar._

 _As soon as they got to the bar, her friend ordered for them, a gin and tonic and bourbon neat. At first, Clarke didn't seem to notice him, but when he came with their drinks she frowned._

 _"A gin and tonic for the princess and a bourbon neat," he said as he slipped them each their drinks._

 _Clarke rolled her eyes. "The bourbon neat is for me you asshole," she said as she exchanged drinks with Raven who seemed amused at their exchange._

 _"I'm sorry," he said as he raised his hands in the air, imitating surrender._

 _"Sure you are," Clarke said before she gulped down her drink. Raven just gave her a look and she responded with 'asshole'._

 _"You know, I thought he was a real asshole when you told me about him, but now I'm thinking that it's just banter," Raven laughed. "Just have sex and get it over with," she continued before she started to drink her gin and tonic._

 _"Raven, it's not like that. He is just an asshole."_

 _"You know I am right here right?"_

 _"I know and I'll say it straight to your face, you are an asshole," she turned to look at him._

 _"Your words hurt me princess," he said as he placed his hand over his heart._

 _"Shouldn't you be, I don't know attending other people?" Clarke asked, hinting that he should go away._

 _"It just so happens that you and your friend were my last customers for the moment since my break is just starting. Oh and if you didn't realize it, you friend just ditched you for some blonde guy," he said as he nodded towards her friends direction at the other side of the bar."_

 _"I'm going to kill her," Clarke muttered under her breath as she took a glance to see where Raven left, but Bellamy heard her nonetheless._

 _"Easy there princess," he chuckled._

 _"Stop calling me that, my name is Clarke," she said as she turned her attention to him again._

 _"I know," he grinned._

 _"You really are an asshole."_

 _"I know. I kinda get that a lot, but why do you think I am an asshole?" He asked as he leaned over the counter, head propped on his fist._

 _"Well there is the whole name situation," she rolled her eyes. "That and what you said earlier today really bugged me. You don't know anything about me and yet you judge me like you know me. Nothing gives you the right to judge me, or anyone else for that matter," she said as she glared at him._

 _He wanted to tell her that he did know her. That he knew that she came from a family of money and that the reason that his mother was dead was because of her own mother, but he settled for looking a little sheepishly._

 _"I guess you are right. My sister is always telling me not to judge people."_

 _Clarke looked at him confused. "What?" he asked._

 _"I was expecting you to say something else?"_

 _"Like what?"_

 _"I don't know, maybe make another mean comment."_

 _"Do you want me to make another mean comment?"_

 _"You are impossible," Clarke shook her head but he could tell she wasn't angry, more like she was trying to fight off a smile._

 _"How about this? I take you out to coffee, I try not to make a mean comment and then you can decided if I really am an asshole or not?"_

 _"This isn't how things go," she fought to hide her smile._

 _"What do you mean?" Bellamy feigned ignorance._

 _"You don't insult a girl repeatedly and then expect her to go on a date with you," she explained._

 _"Well, then accept a free cup of coffee as an apology," he smiled._

 _"I would still have to see you and talk to you so it would still be a date. Besides, I don't even really like coffee all that much," Clarke laughed._

 _"What? You can't be serious?" Bellamy asked, incredulously. "Why even go to a café then?"_

 _"Tea?"_

 _Bellamy was going to tease her but then Murphy showed up and ordered him to help him with an emergency. Bellamy had no choice but to bid Clarke a goodbye but not before telling her that her expected her at the ark at 11:00 AM. Clarke didn't even get the chance to tell him no before he walked away._

 _There was no way that she was going to go The Ark. Or was she?_


End file.
